La violence du chaos
by Raven Potter Hale
Summary: Chacun de nous a son passé renfermé en lui comme les pages d'un vieux livre qu'il connaît par cœur, mais dont ses amis pourront seulement lire le titre. Raven Hale arrive à Poudlard et elle va tout chambouler dans la vie de nos héros, mais surtout dans celle de Drago Malfoy. Comment réagira notre Serpentard préféré ? Drago M., OC, Fred W., Harry P., Hermione G., Ron W., ETC...
1. Prologue

Ndl : Bonjour ! Je vous présente ici une fiction basée sur le monde de Harry Potter en espérant que vous allez aimer, mais je dois vous prévenir les couples ne sont pas encore bien définit donc ça annonce un nombre incalculable de rebondissement ( même pour moi XD ) et un personnage de mon invention entre également en jeu, donc vous voilà prévenu !

Si ma fiction vous intéresse toujours alors soyez les bienvenus et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

PROLOGUE

Cornélius Oswald Fudge était de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. En effet, il venait de sortir de l'audience du célèbre Harry James Potter, accusé d'avoir fait usage de la magie en présence d'un moldu. Les charges avaient été abandonnées suite au témoignage d'une Cracmol nommée Arabella Dorine Figg, qui a réussi, il ne savait comment, à décrire les effets d'une attaque de détraqueurs sur un être humain. Ce qui avait fini par convaincre les membres du Magenmagot que l'accusé était innocent. Décidément, ce jeune garçon allait poser des problèmes au ministère de la magie. Il prétendait déjà que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas à-prononcer-le-nom était réapparut l'année dernière pour tuer un élève de l'école de magie Poudlard. La mort de Cédric Diggory était un simple accident. Regrettable, certes, mais un accident tout de même et se servir de cet événement pour amorcer le retour du plus dangereux et du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, était une tentative pitoyable, de la part de Harry Potter pour attirer l'attention sur lui...  
Les pensées du ministre continuèrent dans ce sens pendant encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme retentisse au département des mystères. Elle indiquait qu'un intrus, autre qu'une langue de plomb, avait pénétré dans la salle des prophéties.  
Fudge se précipita dans le couloir, direction le niveau neuf du ministère. Sur place une vingtaine d'Aurors s'agitaient dans tous les sens, un chaos indescriptible régnait dans le couloir. Cependant, des brides de conversations parvinrent aux oreilles du ministre:

"-Elles ont été volées?

-Non, pas toutes les deux, mais l'une d'elles a disparut.

-Ce n'est pas possible elles ne peuvent être retirées que par la personne concernée."

Le sang de Fudge ne fit qu'un tour. La salle des prophéties était le lieu le mieux protégé du ministère. Si même cette salle avait pu être forcée, alors le reste de l'institution était en grand danger.


	2. Chapter 1

Ndl : Hey ! voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite ^^

Je vais essayer de publier les chapitres de façon régulière mais c'est pas gagné, je dois finir mes dossiers de Bac pour les prochaines épreuves T-T, mais je vous promet que je vais essayer !

De votre côté si vous pouviez laisser des petits avis ça me ferait super plaisir :D

Alors, à vos claviers et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout ça a commencé. Je me souviens juste d'une pression intense sur ma poitrine et de mon estomac torturé dans tous les sens. Le supplice a duré une trentaine de secondes avant que je n'atterrisse à plat ventre au milieu de nul part.  
J'étais juste en train de lire quand une quinte de toux m'a violemment attaquéeet d'un seul coup je me suis retrouvée projetée, face contre terre, sur une immense étendue d'herbe verte, sans savoir comment.  
Après avoir repris mes esprits, le paysage s'est imposé devant mes yeux. Un grand château, dans le style château fort, se tenait juste devant moi. Construit au bord d'un lac, son ombre se reflétait dans l'eau d'un vert profond, si bien qu'il paraissait deux fois plus imposant. La demeure était dénuée de remparts, mais était en équilibre au bord d'une falaise, ce qui laissait peu de choix quant au moyen d'entrer dans son enceinte. Comme il faisait nuit, des lumières filtraient à travers les fenêtres.  
Je restais tétanisée face à ce spectacle que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour.  
Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? Par quel moyen extraordinaire avais-je pu quitter mon lit en si peu de temps et me retrouver au milieu de nul part ?

La tête bousculée de question, je n'avais pas remarqué tous de suite qu'il pleuvait, et ce n'est qu'une fois une partie du choc passée, que je me rendis enfin compte que j'étais trempée de la tête aux pied. Couverte d'à peine un pyjama, je commençais à sentir les effet du froid. Tremblante je me remis debout et commença à marcher. Le château paraissait près, mais ne l'était pas tant que ça, pour y accéder je dû passer par un petit bois débouchant sur une grille fermée. Mon courage n'avait pas survécu à cette longue marche et trouver une porte fermée au bout d'un chemin ne m'aida pas à me sentir mieux. Je commençais à paniquer depuis un moment, et cette nouvelle épreuve eut raison de mes nerfs. Je sentis des larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues, mélangées à la pluie qui me fouettait le visage. Les genoux dans la boue et les yeux fermés, je me répétais sans cesse « s'il vous plaît, aidez moi, je vous en supplie ! ». Une sensation bizarre dans mon crane me donna l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait entendu. Je rouvris les yeux et devant moi, les battants de la grille, précédemment fermés, s'ouvrirent en grand. Je me précipitais en avant sans savoir ou mes jambes allaient me porter, mais avec l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin me venir en aide. J'imagine que l'adrénaline y à contribué, mais quelques minutes plus tard j'avais parcourue une plus longue distance que je n'aurais pus le faire en temps normal. Je me trouvais maintenant face à une immense porte de bois, elle aussi fermée. Elle ne le resta cependant pas longtemps et s'ouvrit sur une foule de gens dans un grand hall. Trempée jusqu'au os et avec aucune autre idée en tête que celle de me réchauffer, je m'avançais dans ce hall. Au fur et à mesure de mon avancement les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et les personnes, semblant être des adolescents, s'écartèrent, pour ne former plus qu'un cercle autour de moi. Les bras entourant ma poitrine et les jambes tremblantes d'avoir trop couru, je parcouru la foule du regard dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider, il se pausa sur une fille au cheveux brun touffu et au yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. j'avais envie de leur hurler de se dépêcher, que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, mais aucun petit doigt ne bougea, aucun regard ne parut saisir la situation et personne ne me rattrapas lorsque je m'évanouis sur le sol dallé, en essayant, en vain, de crier au secours.


	3. Chapter 2

Ndl : Un petit chapitre 2 dans la foulée, ça me fait plaisir XD

( Oubliez pas les reviews )

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Hermione se tenait à l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle pensait au professeur Dolores Ombrage, qui avait été présenté un peu plus tôt en tant que nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était sous-secrétaire d'État au ministère, sa place n'était pas dans une école de sorcellerie. L'intrusion du ministère de la magie dans cette école ne présageait rien de bon.

-HERMIONE!

Ce cri sorti instantanément Hermione de ses pensées.

-Pas la peine de crier Harry! je ne suis pas sourde.

-Pourtant ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends que tu répondes à ma question.

-Tu m'as posé une question?

-Oui, on va dans le hall avec Ron, quelqu'un vient d'arriver, ça a l'air intéressant. Tu viens ?

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est justement ça qui est intéressant. Personne ne sait, même pas les professeurs.

-C'est impossible, ce château est au milieu de nul part. Comment cette personne a pu arriver jusqu'ici?

-Si tu veux le savoir il faut descendre.

-D'accord j'arrive.

Harry s'en alla et laissa Hermione seule. Décidément les surprises allaient pleuvoir cette année.  
A peine arrivée en haut du grand escalier de marbre, on pouvait déjà voir la foule qui se bousculait à ses pieds. De là où elle était, Hermione pouvait voir tout le monde et tout le monde pouvait la voir. Au milieu de cette foule un cercle avait été formé par tous les élèves et les professeurs. A l'intérieur du cercle se trouvait une jeune fille, pas plus âgée qu'Hermione, aux cheveux roux trempés et aux yeux d'une couleur changeante. La foule autour d'elle était si dense que elle-même paraissait minuscule. Soudain, le regard de la fille se posa sur Hermione et parut chercher un secours, une aide quelconque. Sans que personne n'eut bougé le petit doigt, elle s'évanouit, et s'écrasa sur les dalles de pierres. Tout le monde commença à s'affoler et les professeurs se précipitèrent vers l'inconnue pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Dans l'agitation, personne n'avait remarqué Harry, plié en deux, se tenant la tête dans les mains et le visage crispé de douleur, mis à part Hermione et Ron.

-Harry ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'affola Hermione.

-C'est encore ta cicatrice ? Demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et la douleur parut se calmer puisqu'il parvint à se redresser puis à parler :

-C'est pas ma cicatrice cette fois. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai entendu crier au secours.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et il parut le remarquer puisqu'il reprit :

-Non, c'était pas ma mère, pas cette fois. C'était aussi une fille et ça ressemblait, mais c'était pas elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore se releva et laissa les autres professeurs s'occuper de la fille, avant de prendre la parole devant toute l'école :

-Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs avant le couvre feu. Bonne nuit à tous.

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à faire route vers les dortoirs lorsque la voix du professeur s'éleva à nouveau :

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter vous serez priés de vous présenter, à la première heure demain matin dans mon bureau.

Sur ce il s'en alla vers l'infirmerie, en compagnie des autres membres du corps enseignant et de la nouvelle venue.  
La tête d'Hermione allait exploser lorsque Ron la rappela à l'ordre:

-Hermione, il faut qu'on remonte maintenant. Sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

En effet, cela faisait plus de dix minute que tout le monde était parti. En revanche, elle, était restée sur place, comme pétrifiée. Hermione avait ressentit une compassion inexplicable pour cette jeune fille à l'air apeuré. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait, et surtout pourquoi Harry avait encore eut un épisode de douleur au moment où la fille s'était évanouie, sans ça elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir revenir à sa vie normale. C'est la tête bouillonnante de questions un peu plus nombreuses à chaque minute qu'Hermione trouva un sommeil agité cette nuit là.


	4. Chapter 3

Ndl : Actuellement à la recherche d'une correctrice pour les chapitres et One Shot !

Quelqu'un est intéressé par Hasard ?

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Ce fut en sursaut qu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin là. Elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, toute en sueur, dans lequel la fille qui était arrivée la veille essayait de l'étrangler en la fixant de ses yeux hypnotisant. Elles étaient toutes les deux entourées de gobelins morts de rire qui criaient "abat la sang de bourbe!". Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire du jus de citrouille avant de dormir. Hermione se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Elle pensait à la convocation du professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il à leur dire de si urgent ?

Elle se fit violence pour ne plus y penser pour l'instant et revêtit sa robe de sorcier avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la grande salle. Une fois arrivée près d'eux, Hermione se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et ne prononça pas un mot. L'heure du courrier arriva rapidement et comme d'habitude des centaines de chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans les ouvertures du plafond et laissèrent tomber le courrier dans les mains du sorcier auquel il était destiné. Hermione n'avait pas pris le temps d'annuler son abonnement à la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle avait pris suite aux frasques de Rita Skeeter sur son pseudo couple avec Harry l'année dernière. Donc comme tous les matins un exemplaire du journal s'écrasa devant elle. Machinalement elle détacha le lien qui le tenait enroulé et commença à lire la première page.

-Alors? Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Harry pour défaire l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée.

-Rien. Répondit Hermione qui n'était visiblement pas en état de tenir une conversation.

Ron s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle étala le journal sur la table et commença à lire:

-"Le dangereux criminel, Sirius Black, aurait été vu à Londres durant les derniers jours. Nous vous rappelons qu'il a acquis la capacité d'être un animagus et vous conseillons de rester sur vos gardes quoi qu'il arrive. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable... Bla bla bla..."

Un silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par Harry:

-C'est Lucius Malfoy. Il a dû voir Sirius quand il m'a accompagné à la gare.

-Il faut qu'il fasse plus attention Harry ! Répondit Hermione. Il risque de se faire prendre et à ce moment là il sera trop tard pour songer à une quelconque évasion d'Azkaban.

-Je sais Hermione, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-REGARDEZ!

Ron tenait une des feuilles de la Gazette qu'il regardait fixement. Il mit la feuille à plat, Harry et Hermione se penchèrent dessus et il commença à lire:

-"Cambriolage au ministère de la magie:  
Dans la soirée du 12 août dernier, une pièce hautement sécurisée du ministère, fut cambriolée. "Une intrusion dans le ministère est inadmissible. La justice magique est en grand danger" déclare le ministre Cornélius Fudge. Quelque chose de très précieux aurait été dérobé lors de ce cambriolage mais faute d'informations nous ne pouvons vous révéler sa nature".

-C'était juste après mon audience! Déclara Harry quand Ron eut fini de lire.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre en sortant du ministère ce jour là ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Non pas vraiment. Et puis tu sais j'étais plus absorbé par la décision du Magenmagot à la fin de l'audience que par des gens louches dans la rue.

-Je sais, je demandais juste au cas où.

Un air maussade s'installa sur la figure de la jeune sorcière, mais avant que Ron ou Harry est eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et un silence total se fit dans la salle.

-Tout d'abord, bonne rentrée à tous. J'espère que cette année vous sera bénéfique et vous fera oublier la précédente. Sans pour autant vous faire oublier la mort de Cédric Diggory, abattu par le Seigneur des ténèbres. Cette perte tragique doit nous rappeler que le danger est partout. Le seul moyen de le combattre est de ne pas arriver en retard à vos cours qui commenceront dans quelques minutes. Il ne serait pas apprécié par les professeurs que vous soyez déjà en retard. Tout particulièrement pour les 5ème et 7ème années qui passerons respectivement leurs B.U.S.E. et leurs A.S.P.I.C. à la fin de cette année. Et enfin, ce que vous attendez tous. Quelques informations qu'il vous sera utile de connaître à propos de l'incident d'hier. Nous accueillerons la semaine prochaine, une nouvelle élève. N'ayant pas encore été attribuée à une maison et n'ayant pas encore ses fournitures scolaires elle ne commencera les cours que lundi prochain. Alors je compte sur vous pour lui réserver un accueil chaleureux. Bonne journée a tous.

Sur ce tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salle de cours respectives dans un brouhaha infernal. Tous? Non. Hermione, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, où ils avaient été convoqués la veille. Non sans une certaine appréhension.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. La lumière s'infiltra entre mes paupières. C'est encore un peu endormie que j'entendis des voix à coté de moi.

-Elle se réveille, regarde! Cette voix venait de ma gauche. Enfin je crois.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Celle-ci venait de ma droite, mais était plus douce que la première. La remarque me fis sourire et l'une des voix le vit.

-Tu pouvais pas t'abstenir de dire ça? Regarde elle est déjà rouge comme une tomate.

Je finis d'ouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup et me redressai brusquement dans mon lit. Deux têtes rousses se tenaient devant moi. Elles étaient identiques, à quelques détails près. Leur apparence me rappelait quelqu'un, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

-Salut! Comment tu te sens? C'était la voix de gauche qui avait parlé et sans me laisser le temps de répondre celle de droite enchaîna:

-Tu as bien dormi? Je me présente, je m'appelle Fred Weasley.

-Et moi c'est George Weasley.

Fred et George Weasley ? Sérieusement ? C'était forcement une blague ! Les personnages de romans ne peuvent pas être réelles !

-Ça va ? T'es toute pale !

Je regarde Fred, ouvre la bouche et la referme pour finalement dire la première chose qui me passe par la tête :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On t'as vu arriver hier... me dit George.

-Et on voulait êtres les premiers à te parler. Finit Fred.

Leur façon de finir mutuellement leurs phrases me rappela en effet les jumeaux Weasley, que j'avais découvert dans mes livres. Si eux était bien ceux qu'ils prétendait, vu le décor de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, celle qui avait pris soin de moi s'appelait Mme Pomfresh.

-Et madame Pomfresh ?

-Elle ne sait pas qu'on est là...

-On sait se faire discrets quand il le faut.

Cette phrase fut ponctuée d'un clin d'œil de Fred.  
Ils avaient vraiment l'air aussi drôles et gentils que dans les livres. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise avec eux. Les cheveux décoiffés de George et le sourire en coin permanent de Fred leur donnaient un air espiègle tout à fait craquant. Je tournais le regard vers ma table de nuit où se trouvait une horloge qui affichait 6h00 du matin. S'étaient-ils levés aussi tôt simplement pour me voir?

-On voulait te demander certaines choses... dit George.

-Si tu veux bien. Continua Fred.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée plus bas, comme s'ils avaient peur que je me mette en colère. J'étais trop choquée d'apprendre l'existence de ces trois personnages pour me mettre dans un état pareil. Je souris et dis:

-Bien sûr que je veux bien. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

Ils se redressèrent tout les deux un peu plus en reprenant cette assurance qui les caractérisait si bien. Ce fut George qui commença:

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Raven Hale.

-C'est jolie.

Je rougie et bafouillai un rapide merci avant que Fred n'enchaîne avec d'autres questions:

-Tu as quel âge?

-15 ans.

-Alors tu seras dans la même année qu' Harry, Ron et Hermione dans ce cas ! Se réjouit George.

-Qui ?!

-Notre frère, Ron et ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Harry, me répondit Fred.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ça, mais puisque j'étais censé être à Poudlard il était logique que ces trois là y soit aussi. Seulement il y avait encore un petit problème, j'étais en quelque sorte une moldu, si on considérait tout ce qui m'arrivait comme vrai. Je n'avais jamais eu de pouvoir magique et tout le monde n'allaient pas tarder à s'en apercevoir.  
Sans remarquer mon trouble Fred continua:

-Tu viens d'où?

-Heu... de France.

-Waouh, génial! Cette exclamation venait de George mais Fred, imperturbable reprit:

-Où en France?

-Paris.

Jusqu'ici cet interrogatoire m'amusait un peu. Notre discussion ressemblait à un jeu de questions/réponses auquel je prenais du plaisir. Jusqu'à la question que je voulais à tous prix éviter:

-Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici?

La façon dont j'avais atterri ici, je ne la connaissais pas. Pas plus que la raison. Mais je ne me sentais quand même pas prête à en parler avec eux. En tout cas pas avant d'avoir vu un professeur ou quelqu'un d'autre en qui je serais sur de pouvoir avoir confiance. Fred attendait toujours une réponse lorsque une porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser voir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Elle pesta contre les jumeaux tout en les mettant dehors à grand renfort de cris et de jurons, ce devait être la fameuse Mme Pomfresh.  
Fred et George m'adressèrent chacun un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte qui se referma derrière eux brutalement. Mme Pomfresh traversa l'infirmerie en marmonnant qu'ils étaient complètement fous et qu'a cette heure-là, toute personne normale devait dormir. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et n'en ressortit que 2 heures après pour vérifier mon état de santé. Pendant ce lapse de temps je n'avais cessé de me repasser les événements de la veille encore et encore.  
Moi, allongée dans mon lit en train de lire le roman qui avait, semble-t-il, prit vie. Je sais, ça peut paraître fou mais c'est la stricte vérité. Après avoir repris mes esprits je m'étais dirigée vers le château, pensant qu'il s'agissait du seul refuge à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Et à partir de là, tous les événements s'étaient enchaînés très rapidement ; L'attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs dans le hall, puis mon malaise dans ce même hall.  
J'avais beau tourner et retourner tout ça dans ma tête je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver la moindre logique. Le cours de mes pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh puis, quelques minutes plus tard par celle d'une femme en robe vert émeraude et au cheveux coiffés en un chignon strict, recouvert d'un chapeau, lui aussi vert.

-Miss Hale, je me présente, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je viens vous voir car vous êtes attendue dans le bureau du directeur. Vous êtes donc priée de vous préparer et de vous y rendre quand vous serez prête.

-Très bien, merci.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une question me vint a l'esprit:

-Professeur?

-Oui, Miss?

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-Il y a un certain nombre de choses que le professeur Dumbledore connaît sans que l'on sache comment.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la pièce me laissant seule avec mon désarroi.  
Quelques temps après, le temps de trouver mon chemin dans les couloirs du château, je me trouvais devant la statue qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour entrer dans la pièce. Je me creusais un peu les méninges pour essayer de me rappeler de ceux que j'avais lus. Sans oublier que le directeur adorait les sucreries et que tous ses mots de passe étaient en rapport avec ça. L'idée d'être dans une école de sorcellerie me paraissait encore complètement folle mais j'essayais d'admettre que tout ceci était réel, histoire de ne pas devenir folle à essayer de convaincre les autre du contraire.  
Alors voyons voir... Je me repassais dans la tête tous les mots de passe dont je me souvenais. Finalement le plus simple était encore de tous les essayer. C'est donc comme ça que je me suis retrouvée, seule dans un couloir désert, à proclamer des noms de bonbons, tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres.

-Suçacide.

Rien ne se produisit.

-Sorbet citron.

Rien non plus. Il ne m'en restait qu'un et je commençais à désespérer.

-Salut !

Je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait adressé la parole et devant moi se dressait trois élèves en uniforme qui, d'après les couleurs de ces derniers, appartenaient à la maison Gryffondor ( complètement malade !).

-Moi c'est Harry, dit le garçon du milieux, et voici Ron et Hermione, continua-t-il en montrant l'un après l'autre ces amis.

J'y croyais à peine, je me retrouvais face à Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Et toi ? Tu t'appelle…

-Raven ! Raven Hale, répondis-je précipitamment, en me rendant compte que j'étais resté plantée là à les fixer.

Je m'avançais vers eux et leur serrais la main à tour de rôle. Chacun m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, mais que je soupçonnais de cacher une certaine curiosité. Harry s'avança vers la statue du bureau et prononça le mot de passe. Soudain, sous mes yeux ébahit la gargouille bloquant l'entrée pivota en laissant apparaître un escalier de pierre qui tournait sur lui même, comme un escalier en colimaçon. Nous montâmes dessus, nous laissant glisser jusqu'à une porte de chêne munie d'un heurtoir en forme de griffon. Avant qu' Harry ne puisse frapper, une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte:

-Entrez tous, c'est ouvert.

Harry fis tourner la poignée et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un bureau gigantesque. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux de femmes et d'hommes. Tous aussi impressionnants les uns que les autres. Il devait s'agir des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Comme tous ceux du château, ces personnages bougeaient dans leur cadres. Certains dormaient, ou faisaient semblant et d'autres me dévisageaient sans prendre la peine de se cacher. N'y prêtant pas attention, je continuai la visite des lieux. Sur ma droite se tenaient de petits instruments en argent qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens en produisant des bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquent. On pouvait également voir de grandes vitrines derrière le grand bureau en chêne massif qui trônait au milieu de la salle. A l'intérieur de celles-ci se trouvait une épée incrustée de rubis, sûrement celle de Godric Gryffondor. Celle qui avait servit à tuer le Basilic dans la chambre des secrets.

-Bonjour, Miss Hale.

Cette exclamation me tira de ma contemplation. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout devant son bureau et j'étais tellement absorbée par l'épée que je ne l'avais pas vu se placer là. Il était encore plus impressionnant que dans mon imagination. Il dut percevoir mon trouble car il m'adressa un de ses sourires rassurant dont il a le secret. Je le lui rendis avant de répondre:

-Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de vous présenter Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger. Vous devez avoir fait connaissance avant de monter.

-En effet,répondit Harry, mais à mon plus grand étonnement le directeur ne lui accorda presque aucune attention, ce qui parut le déconcerter.

-Dans tous les cas, vous n'allez pas vous séparer de si tôt, j'attends de vous trois, dit-il en s'adressant aux trois amis, que vous aidiez Raven à s'intégrer dans ce château, en tant que nouvelle élève elle va devoir rattraper les cours qui vous on été dispenser depuis votre première année jusqu'à maintenant, mais je réserve cette tache à quelqu'un d'autre, ne vous en faites pas, il vous incombra juste de ne pas la laisser se perdre dans les couloirs, l'aider à comprendre les règles de l'école et ainsi de suite, comprit ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois et apparemment j'étais la seule à trouver que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Hale ?

-Je pense qu'il y a un problème, je ne suis pas…

-Peu importe, m'interrompit-il, vous serez bien encadrée, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez tous retourner a vos cours, votre camarade vous retrouvera à l'heure du déjeuner et vous Miss Hale restez encore un peu j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Ron, Hermione et Harry sortirent sans rien ajouter, Harry avait cependant l'air plus affligé qu'en entrant dans ce bureau. Une fois qu'il furent tous dehors, je m'autorisais à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

-Je ne viens pas de ce monde monsieur. Je vous promet que je ne me moque pas de vous mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici. Chez moi, votre monde est une fiction et moi je suis ce que vous appelez une moldue. Il est parfaitement impossible que j'intègre l'école.  
J'avais débité tout ça d'une traite à une vitesse surhumaine et j'étais en train de reprendre mon souffle lorsque le directeur reprit la parole:

-Miss Hale, je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer certaines choses.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

-Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? Je sais pas vous, mais la nouvelle me donne froid dans le dos.

-Ron, c'est méchant, elle ne t'a rien fait. Mais je dois admettre que quelque chose est bizarre. Elle se pointe sans prévenir et doit rattraper tous les cours, c'est du jamais vu. Tu en pense quoi Harry ?

Le concerné se tenait droit comme un pique, le regard dans le vide et n'avait apparemment pas écouter la discussion.

-Harry !

Il finit par sortir de sa rêverie.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu pense de la nouvelle ? Répéta Hermione.

-Je sais pas trop, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais j'arrive pas à savoir qui. C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle débarque comme ça sans prévenir, vous trouvez pas ?

-Si, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je viens de dire et Ron trouve qu'elle fait froid dans le dos.

-Il a pas vraiment tord.

-Vous êtes pas croyable tout les deux ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ?!

-Hermione, t'énerve pas comme ça, qu'est ce que t'as ? Demanda Ron.

-Vous vous contentez de juger sur votre première impression et je ne supporte pas ça ! Harry, tu te rappel l'impression que les gens avaient de toi la première fois que tu es venus ici ? Tu te rappel combien tu en as souffert ?

-Hermione c'est pas la même chose, elle fait froid dans le dos, mais c'est parce qu'elle dégage un truc bizarre, son arrivée en elle-même était bizarre, elle était trempée et tremblante quand elle a débarqué et maintenant elle se retrouve élève de l'école, ça te fait rien à toi ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que Ron venait de dire et due admettre que ce n'était pas très courant ce genre d'événement.

-C'est vrai, vous avez raison je suis désolé, mais faites attention à ne pas agir plus différemment avec elle qu'avec les autres, ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent en même temps et repartir vers leur salle de cours, tout en réfléchissant à comment tout allait ce passer maintenant.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à une lenteur inhabituelle pour notre trio, qui piétinait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir parler à la nouvelle. Ils se posaient tous les même questions et depuis leur entretient avec le directeur ils mourraient tous d'envie de savoir qui allait lui faire rattraper les cours. Ron aurait souhaité que cette tache pénible revienne à un des Serpentard, pour leur infliger encore un peu plus de corvée, Harry lui aurait voulu s'y coller lui même, pour avoir une chance de récupérer plus d'informations, quant à Hermione, elle imaginait sans problème un professeur pour cette longue et difficile tache.

Quand la cloche sonnât la fin des cours du matin, ils se levèrent tous les trois et se précipitèrent tous dans un même élan vers la grande salle où devait les retrouver Raven. Cependant, en arrivant ils ne virent pas la moindre trace d'elle et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, déçu. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'un tabouret était dressé sur l'estrade, juste devant la table des professeurs et recouvert d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Quand enfin ils s'en rendirent compte, ils demandèrent autour d'eux si quelqu'un était au courant de ce qui se passait, mais personne ne sut leur répondre.

-Ça devient de plus en plus bizarre.

-Mais non, Ron. Si on y réfléchit bien c'est logique, Raven est une nouvelle élève, elle à donc droit à une cérémonie comme nous tous. Maintenant ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que le professeur Dumbledore nous ait demandé à tout les trois de la guider sans savoir dans quelle maison elle serai, ça aurait été plus logique de demander au membres de sa maison de s'en occuper après la cérémonie. Imagine qu'elle ne vienne pas à Gryffondor.

-Hermione, imagine surtout qu'elle aille à Serpentard ! S'exclama Ron.

-Et alors ? Ça changerait quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle.

-Ça changerait qu'on se retrouverai avec une fille insupportable sur les bras, en plus d'être vaniteuse et acerbe.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis, Ron ? Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais.

-Tu vas peut-être me soutenir qu'ils nous ont noyé de compliment et de services depuis qu'on les connaît ?!

-L'intégralité de cette maison ne nous à pas non plus insultée !

-Du calme tout les deux !Intervint Harry, Dumbledore va dire quelque chose, écoutez.

En effet, le professeur Dumbledore se plaça devant son pupitre, la chouette d'or, qui y était posée, déploya ses larges ailes et le silence s'installa.

-Chers élèves et chers professeurs,  
J'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous annoncer, que pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, une seconde cérémonie de répartition aura lieu. Une nouvelle élève a été admise dans cette école cette nuit. Et comme tous les sorciers et sorcières de cet établissement, elle sera répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons. Mais trêve de bavardage et laissons entrer notre invitée.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en laissant apparaître Raven, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier parfaitement à sa taille. Elle s'avança au milieu des grandes tables, la tête haute et la démarche sûre. Hermione remarqua cependant que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Un changement qu'elle avait déjà vu chez Harry. Une chose s'y était éteinte. Un vide que rien ni personne ne pourrait combler brillait maintenant au font de son regard. Hermione en eut le cœur brisé. Elle savait que ce vide ne disparaîtrait pas à moins d'un miracle. De loin on pouvait facilement croire que Raven était calme, sereine et maîtresse de la situation. Mais en y regardant de plus près on pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur perler le long de ses tempes. On pouvait également sentir un frisson la parcourir à chaque regard qui se posait sur elle.  
Une fois arrivée aux pieds de l'estrade elle s'arrêta. McGonagall s'avança et déroula son célèbre parchemin où étaient inscrits les noms des nouveaux élèves.

-HALE, Raven.

Son nom avait résonné dans toute la salle. L'intéressée s'avança lentement vers les marches, les monta et se plaça en dessous du choixpeau que le professeur McGonagall tenait au dessus du tabouret. Toute la salle retenait son souffle quand le choixpeau effleura les cheveux roux de Raven.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Tous ces visages tournés vers moi. Tous ces regards perçant, curieux. Qu'est-ce-que j'aimerais leur bander les yeux, à tous, simplement pour qu'ils arrêtent de me fixer comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire. Ma vie avait basculé en quelques heures. En quelques heures j'avais perdu mes parents, mes amis, ma vie et j'étais sur le point de faire mon entrée dans un nouveau monde.

Flash Back :

-Miss Hale, je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer certaines choses.

Dumbledore contourna son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de choses étranges dans votre vie? N'avez-vous pas le souvenir de phénomènes bizarres lorsque vous étiez en colère ou bien apeurée ?

je réfléchis quelques instants avant de percuter que j'avais déjà lu cette phrase.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je vous le répète, je ne peux pas être une sorcière. Le monde de la magie n'existe pas. Je suis en ce moment dans un rêve et quand je vais me réveiller je vais m'apercevoir que tout cela n'était pas réel. Que c'était dans ma tête rien de plus.

J'avais plus murmuré les dernières phrases qu'autre chose histoire de me persuader de ce que je disais.

-Tout cela, comme vous dîtes, n'est pas dans votre tête. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi cela voudrait-il dire que ce n'est pas réel?

Oh non!Oh non, non, non, non, non!Cette phrase aussi je l'avais déjà tout cela pouvait-il être possible?

-Voyez-vous, Miss Hale, il est tout naturel que vous pensiez être dans un rêve. Mais le fait est que la magie existe et qu'elle nous entoure. Vous en avez été coupée dés votre entrée dans ce monde et avez été séparée de votre frère.

-Mon frère?

-Votre frère jumeau, oui. Vous avez été séparés à la minute où vous êtes sortis du ventre de votre mère. Lui est resté avec vos parents tandis que vous, vous avez été adoptée par une famille moldue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous protéger. Vous avez montrez des signes de magie puissante quand vous n'étiez pas encore née et pour cela vous étiez en danger. Aujourd'hui encore vous manifestez une forme de magie très rare, presque inexistante.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse.J'apprenais que j'étais une sorcière, avec des pouvoirs puissant, que j'avais un frère jumeau et tout ça en même pas y avais vraiment de quoi devenir regardai Dumbledore mais celui-ci paraissait attendre que j'assimile toutes ces informations.  
se première chose à faire était de respirer profondé .Ensuite on va utiliser la technique fonctionnait sur moi à chaque fois que je voulais me réveiller d'un je fermai les yeux et me pinç j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux je me trouvais toujours dans ce bureau gigantesque qu'était celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

-D'accord, j'admets que tout cela n'est pas un rêve. Mais alors répondez à une question.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Si j'ai été coupée du monde magique pendant 15 ans, comment ce fait-il que je sache tout ce qui s'est passé ces quatre dernières années ? Comment ce fait-il que la vie de Harry Potter n'est plus de secrets pour moi ? Je connais son passé, son présent et son futur. Même dans ce monde ce n'est pas possible.

Dumbledore me dévisagea quelques instant et finit par répondre :

-Avant toute chose je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez qui sont vos parents et votre frère.  
Je me raidis sur place. Évidemment que je mourrais d'envie de savoir qui ils étaient, mais en même temps cela me fichait une peur bleue.

Dumbledore allait me révéler leurs identités et après ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? J'avais vécu 15 ans sans les connaître, sans leur parler. Et maintenant on attendait de moi que je leur saute au cou en faisant comme si je les aimais déjà, en oubliant ceux qui m'ont élevé ? Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

-Si vous me dites qui sont mes parents, je vais devoir les rencontrer n'est ce pas ? Dis-je la gorge nouée.

Dumbledore soupira et afficha un regard triste.

-Raven.

Mon prénom sonnait bizarrement dans sa aurait dit qu'il avait pitié de moi.

-Votre frère n'a pas non plus vécu avec vos parents.

-Mais vous venez de dire que lui était resté avec eux ?

-Il devait rester avec eux. Cela était prévu de cette façon. Et tout c'est très bien déroulé pendant 1 ans. Cependant, un jour le seigneur des ténèbres a eu vent d'une prophétie concernant un enfant né à la fin de juillet.

-Je le sais tout ça. Je sais que Lord Voldemort a tué les parents de Harry et à ensuite essayé de le tuer aussi. Voldemort pensait que Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec mes vrais parents.

Sans prendre en compte mon intervention le directeur continua :

-Ayant pris connaissance de cette prophétie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissait en revanche pas ton existence et décida de tuer ton frère qui se trouvait être la deuxième plus grande menace pour lui. Et la façon dont tes parents sont morts je pense que tu la connais depuis longtemps.

ne pouvais pas croire ç n'était pas ne pouvait pas m'avoir donné une nouvelle famille pour m'en arracher aussitôt et me dire que la vraie ne se présenterait n'était pas humain de faire ça.J'avais envie de hurler, pleurer et frapper tout ce qui se trouvait à ma porté tout ce que j'arrivais a faire c'était hocher la tête et m'exprimer d'une voix dure :

-James et Lily Potter. Ce sont eux mes parents? Dumbledore acquiesç ès bien. Et mon frère est donc Harry, ça doit être pour ça que c'est à lui que vous avez demandé de s'occuper de moi. Il est au courant? Au courant que vous avez détruit sa famille? Divisé les siens? Parce que j'imagine que si vous avez décidé de l'envoyer chez les Dursley vous avez aussi décidé de nous séparer?

Il baissa la tête.

-Bien sur. Baissez les yeux face à vos conneries monumentales. Tout le monde vous voit comme un grand homme, un grand sorcier, mais la vérité c'est que vous contrôlez tout ce que vous pouvez parce que vous avez peur. Peur que vos erreurs avec votre sœur vous retombe dessus et se reproduisent. Je pris une grande inspiration. Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que si vous nous aviez laissé ensemble, Harry et moi, nos parents seraient morts, mais on aurait été ensemble pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On aurait été là l'un pour l'autre. Mais non, le grand Albus Dumbledore a décidé que le survivant serait tout seul. Que le survivant devrait traîner sa macabre célébrité et sa solitude comme un boulet au pied d'un prisonnier. Comment avez-vous put croire que qui que ce soit pouvait être assez fort pour supporter tout ça seul?

Le directeur releva enfin les perles d'eau menaçaient d'en tomber.

-Je ne le croyais pas, je l'espérais. Harry est un garçon très fort mais incomplet, comme le prouve ta présence ici. Les livres que tu avais chez ta famille moldue étaient un moyen de te garder indirectement au courant de l'évolution de Harry jusqu'au moment où il aurait le plus besoin de toi. Jusqu'au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les ouvrages suivants, qui dépeignent les différents sacrifices d'êtres chers avaient pour but de te montrer les événements sans ton intervention. Les événements comme ils se seraient déroulés si tu n'étais pas venue au monde. Ces ouvrages étaient destinés à te conduire ici lorsqu' Harry en aurait besoin. Des portoloins déclenchés par la plus puissante des magies.

-D'accord. J'ai compris le message. J'aiderais Harry à accomplir le rôle pour lequel Voldemort l'a désigné.

Dumbledore me regarda surpris.

-Vous êtes surpris? De quoi? Que j'ose prononcer son nom? C'est pourtant vous qui avez dis à Harry en première année que la peur du nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. A moins que vous soyez surpris que j'accepte de la protéger sans même le connaître ? C'est peut-être que contrairement à vous j'ai le sens de la famille et je n'abandonne pas les miens à la première occasion.

Toute la prophétie concernant Harry se déroula dans ma tê les mots employés me revenaient en mémoire :

 _«Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._  
 _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égale mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.»_

-Raven...

-C'est bon. Je ferai tout ce qui s'imposera et je ne dirai rien à Harry à propos de moi, je pense pas qu'il puisse encaisser tout ça sans vous détester. Je lui dirais quand ce sera inévitable.

Je sortis du bureau en claquant la porte, les poings autour d'une haine qui restait étouffée. Alors je marchai, marchai et marchai encore, jusqu'à me retrouver en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Et là, les larmes que j'avais trop longtemps retenue, coulèrent et me brûlèrent les joues. Elles m'arrachèrent la gorge en même temps que le cri de rage qui s'en échappait. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol et un mouvement se fit entendre. Je fis volte-face avec la peur que quelqu'un m'ait surpris qui me tenaillait le ventre. Je me relevais et attendis quelques secondes. Un garçon sortit de derrière un pilier. Il était grand avec des cheveux blond presque blanc et le regard dur. Son visage portait les marques d'un cœur de pierre, mais restait tout de même magnifique . J'eus trop honte qu'il m'ait entendu pour dire quoi que ce soit et ce fut lui qui prononça les premiers mots de notre première rencontre :

-Si l'envie te reprend de te défouler au sommet de cette tour, vérifie que personne ne soit là, dans un coin.  
Il allait partir mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser filer comme ça.

-Eh, toi ! Le petit prétentieux,tu penses vraiment que j'aie le temps de vérifier si il n'y a pas un clochard qui traîne à chaque fois que je monte ? Croire ça serait t'accorder beaucoup trop d'importance.

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et il me tendit un mouchoir en chuchotant :

-Tu es hideuse quand tu pleures.  
Sur ce il descendit les marches de la tour sans un regard en arrière. Je regardais le mouchoir et vis les initiales, brodées en vert, de son propriétaire : D.M.  
Bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter. Drago Malfoy. Un nom qui résonna dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la Grande Salle.

Fin du flash back.

En quelques heures j'avais perdu mes parents, mes amis, ma vie. Pour retrouver un frère qui ne me reconnaissait même pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors j'avançais, j'avançais, j'avançais vers un chapeau rapiécé et un tabouret branlant qui allaient décider du reste de ma vie.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Le choixpeau me couvrait à présent les yeux et toutes les personnes qui me fixaient quelques secondes plus tôt avaient disparu. Un murmure me fit sursauter avant que je réalise que c'était le choixpeau qui avait parlé.

-Étrange, très étrange... Vous vous ressemblez tellement et pourtant vous êtes si différents à la fois.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il est mon frère. Répondis-je d'un ton sec.

-Un fort caractère et du courage qui conviendrait parfaitement à Gryffondor mais je distingue également l'intelligence des Serdaigle et la fidélité des Poufsouffle.

-Je connais mes traits de caractères. Maintenant je voudrais connaître ma maison. Dis-je agacée.

-Serpentard. Oui Serpentard serait bien. Je vois de douloureuses blessures enfouies très profondément et un masque que personne ne peut faire tomber.

-Vous m'écoutez au moins?

-Non.

Dans ta gueule Raven. Je croisais les bras en attendant qu'il se décide.

-Mais tu as été élevé par des moldus alors la maison des sangs-pur ne t'accepteraient pas. Hum... C'est un choix difficile...

-Choix difficile ou pas vous êtes là pour le faire alors dépêchez vous!

-Tes réflexions incessantes ne font que ralentir ma décision alors calme-toi sinon je t'envoie chez Poufsouffle.

-D'accord, c'est bon j'arrête. Râlais-je.

-Très bien, reprenons. Serpentard, non à cause des moldus. Poufsouffle, non plus car trop insolente...

-Hé! Protestais-je indignée.

-CHUUT! Laisse-moi réfléchir. Serdaigle, peut-être. Tu es intelligente et curieuse mais tu as aussi un penchant très prononcé pour ce qui est de transgresser le règlement. C'est bon, mon choix est fait.

-Enfin! C'est pas comme si on poireautait depuis 10 minutes.

-Tais-toi je peux encore changer d'avis!

-Non, ça va, c'est bon.

Le choixpeau prit une grande inspiration et annonça fort et distinctement :

-GRYFFONDOR!

Avant même que le choixpeau soit retiré de devant mes yeux j'entendis des exclamations de joie provenir de la table, mais surtout des jumeaux Weasley, qui se trouvaient à ma autres tables s'échappaient seulement quelques applaudissements, mais rien de plus. En me levant du tabouret sur lequel j'étais restée assise quelques secondes, le temps de me remettre de la décision du choixpeau, et en me dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor, je ne pue m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à celle des Serpentard où j'aperçus des yeux gris perçants qui me dévisageaient avec une lueur d'amusement. Je leur jetais un regard noir mais la lueur ne fit que redoubler d'intensité. Il se moquait de moi ou quoi? En même temps il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy, il etait né pour se moquer des autres. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention je m'assis à ma table entre Fred et Ron et en face de George, Hermione... et Harry. J'échangeais un bref regard avec ce dernier, mais lui, contrairement à moi, n'en fut pas troublé du tout et il m'adressa même un sourire amical.

-Alors ? Nerveuse ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je dois bien avouer que je suis pas très rassurée. Je connais presque personne ici et en plus… Une école de magie… Waouh ! J'ai grandis parmi les moldus, donc c'est pas vraiment mon univers.

Plusieurs pairs d'yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers moi.

-Tu es une née-moldu ?!

-Non, j'ai pas dis ça, ma famille était moldu, mais mes vrais parents eux étaient des sorciers.

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit et pendant lequel tout le monde me regardait un peu bizarrement. Harry fini par reprendre la parole.

-Comment sais-tu que tes vrais parents étaient des sorciers si ceux qui t'ont élevés étaient des moldus ?

Et voilà, prise au piège dans tes propres bêtises. Bravo Raven ! Je le savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aborde de sujet et comme une débile je fonce tête baissée !

-Heu… à vrai dire j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler désolé.

Ouais, ça c'est une bonne réponse.

-je comprend, excuse moi. Bon pour commencer je vais te présenter un peu de monde ça t'aidera à pas te sentir trop seule dans ce château et crois moi la solitude arrive vite. Eux, dit-il en se tournant vers deux têtes rousses qui m'étaient plus que familières, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Mais personne n'arrive jamais à les reconnaître alors ne te sens pas coupable si tu te trompes en les appelant.

-Je les connais déjà. Dis-je en me tournant vers eux. Ils sont passés me rendre une petite visite ce matin à l'infirmerie et ont réussi à faire enrager Mme Pomfresh en un temps record. Je fis mine de tirer mon chapeau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire toute la tablé.

-Et elle arrive déjà a nous reconnaître ! S'exclama Fred. N'est-ce pas Raven ?

-Exactement Fred ! Répondis-je dans un sourire.

George se tourna vers un garçon à sa droite, qui avait les cheveux noirs et coiffés en dreadlocks.

-Tu vois Lee, quand on te dit qu'elle est géniale cette fille !

Lee répondit à George en lui frappant dans la main et me tendit la sienne en se présentant :

-Lee Jordan, pour te servir.

Je lui pris la main a mon tour.

-Raven Hale, enchantée.

Harry continua sa tournée avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Le premier était un garçon au teint mat et aux dents blanches éclatantes et le second avait l'air d'avoir reçu un pétard en pleine figure. Et pour finir Harry me présenta Ginny Weasley. Une grande rousse au teint pale qui me parut d'entrer de jeu très sympathique. Pendant tout le repas tout le monde s'attela à me poser des questions sur l'endroit d'où je venais, comment j'avais appris que j'étais une sorcière et bien sûr, comment j'avais atterris ici. Sur cette dernière question j'étais restée évasive en leur racontant que j'avais eu des problèmes de transport et que je n'étais censé arriver que le week-end prochain. Pendant mon interrogatoire je vis Hermione tiquer à plusieurs de mes réponses et je lui fus très reconnaissante de n'avoir fait aucune remarque.  
Toutes les questions ayant été épuisées je pus enfin terminer mon assiette tranquillement. Pendant le reste du repas je me contentais d'observer ceux qui m'entouraient. Jetant quelques regards en coin à Harry dés que je le pouvais, je remarquais qu'il paraissait heureux au milieu de tous les Gryffondor et que malgré l'absence de nos parents près de lui, il avait su trouver sa place dans cette école. A bien y réfléchir il avait aussi trouvé une famille. Hermione veillait sur lui comme une mère, Ron le soutenait comme un frère avec l'aide des jumeaux et Ginny avait pris, au fil des années, la place d'une petite sœur. Une place qui ne lui convenait pas mais qu'elle avait quand même appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur, en gardant tout de même un espoir de devenir plus aux yeux du beau brun à lunettes. Oh ! Et puis j'ai presque oublié Neville qui arrivait en courant vers nous et en se débattant avec son sac, son Mimbulus Mimbletonia* et ses livres de cours difficilement casés sous son bras droit. Il s'arrêta dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, juste à coté d'Harry en parlant à toute vitesse :

-Désolé, je me suis endormi sur mon livre de botanique. La nouvelle a déjà été attribuée à une maison ? Je suis sur que j'ai tout raté, comme d'habitude. Alors ? Elle est où ? Serdaigle ? Serpentard ? Poufsouffle ?

-Calme-toi Neville et respire. Dit Ron en rigolant.

-Elle a été répartie à Gryffondor. Renchérit Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Bah elle est où al...

A ce moment les yeux de Neville se posèrent sur moi et de petites tâches rouges vinrent maquiller son visage pendant qu'un sourire gêné se dessina sur sa bouche.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Raven Hale. Ravie de te rencontrer. Dis-je en lui servant un sourire radieux.

Neville était tellement timide et maladroit à la fois qu'il en devenait attachant et qu'il pouvait faire sourire le plus grincheux des Serpentards.

-Neville Londubat. Bienvenue parmi nous.

-Merci.

Toute la table rit aux éclats devant la rougeur excessive des pommettes de Neville. Ce dernier fini par s'asseoir avec nous, mais étant arrivé assez tard il n'eut pas le temps de manger plus d'un morceau de viande qu'il fallait déjà que tout le monde retourne en cours. Ils me dirent tous au revoir avant de s'éloigner vers leurs classes respectives. Hermione, néanmoins, était restée à l'arrière du groupe et s'approcha de moi.

-Raven ? Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?Répondis-je d'un air faussement innocent.

-Je dois te conduire à l'appartement des préfets en chefs pour que tu puisses t'installer pour cette semaine.

Je fus tellement soulagée qu'elle ne me parle pas de cette désastreuse séance de questions qu'en me levant du banc sur lequel j'étais assise, je me pris les pieds dedans et m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol de pierre de la Grande Salle. Malheureusement Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir vu ma chute monumentale.

-Alors, Hale ? On tient plus debout ?

-La ferme Malfoy ! Dis-je en me redressant difficilement.

-Je me disais que, même si tu étais une Gryffondor maintenant j'allais essayer d'être sympa avec toi mais comme je vois que la Miss je-sais-tout de service t'a déjà converti à sa bande de loser je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

-Franchement, ça tombe bien parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de devenir amie avec des blondes décolorées.

Hermione pouffa et Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir avant de me répliquer :

-Qui est ce que tu traites de blonde décolorée ?! T'as vu tes cheveux ?! On dirait une Weasley !

Je pris l'air le plus niais que j'avais en stock et lui répondis :

-C'est vrai ?! Tu le pense vraiment ?! C'est trop gentil Dragounet, je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sympa ! Je ponctuais ma phrase en lui pinçant les joues et en prenant Hermione par le poignet pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de la fureur de Malfoy qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Une fois avoir traversée plusieurs couloirs et être arrivé dans un endroit désert, Hermione s'autorisa à éclater de rire.

-Raven, t'es trop forte ! Personne n'a jamais osé répondre comme tu l'a fais au « Prince des Serpentard » comme il aime se faire appeler. Même moi quand je l'ai frappé en troisième année je ne l'ai pas autant humilié.

-Personne ? Vraiment personne ?Demandais-je surprise.

Hermione hocha la tête sans pouvoir dire un mot tant elle riait.

-Alors il est temps que quelqu'un lui dise de descendre de son piédestal sinon il va attraper le vertige. Dis-je en me joignant au fou-rire d'Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous avions enfin repris notre souffle et notre chemin vers les appartements des préfets tout en nous remémorant la tête de Malfoy quand je lui avais pincé les joues en l'appelant « Dragounet ». Maintenant nous nous trouvions devant un tableau qui représentait un lion tournant le dos, indifférent, à un serpent qui lui crachait dessus avec violence. Je fus frappée par le contraste que formait le tableau et le mot de passe qu'Hermione venait de prononcer et qui était « Harmonie ». Sans plus me poser de question je suivis ma camarade dans l'ouverture qu'avait dévoilé le tableau. Sous mes yeux émerveillés s'étendait un grand salon équipé de deux fauteuils, l'un vert et argent et l'autre rouge et or, placés de parts et d'autres d'un grand canapé qui associait les quatre couleurs. Tout cela tourné vers un foyer où brûlait un grand feu qui réchauffait toute la pièce. Derrière le canapé se trouvaient trois portes identiques. Celle du milieu donnait sur une salle de bain immense dont le sol était en carrelage blanc et les lavabos en marbre noir. Sans parler de la baignoire qui pouvait être comparée à une piscine olympique et la douche qui pouvait contenir une équipe de foot au complet. Sur le mur a droite de l'entrée se trouvait une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « Raven Hale », ce devait donc être ma chambre. Sur le mur à gauche de l'entrée se trouvait une autre porte portant cette fois une inscription trop petite pour que je puisse la lire d'ici donc je m'avançais pour mieux la distinguer.

-NOON !

Mon cri avait alerté Hermione, qui jusqu'à maintenant était restée à contempler le salon et qui rappliqua vite fait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle lut l'écriteau de la porte et étouffa une exclamation d'effroi en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant de se risquer à parler :

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir le supporter ?

Je lui répondis sans quitter la porte des yeux :

-Evidemment que non, ça ne va pas aller. Je vais vivre avec une blonde décolorée pendant une semaine !

Hermione se racla la gorge avant de me tendre une enveloppe.

-Tiens, ça vient d'arriver. C'est une lettre du directeur.

Je lui pris l'enveloppe des mains et commença à l'ouvrir pour pouvoir lire son contenu :

 _« Cher Raven,  
étant donné ton retard dans l'apprentissage de la magie, j'ai permis aux actuels préfets en chefs de rester dans le dortoir de leurs propres maisons, pour que tu puisses le rattraper sans problème. Tu disposeras donc pour cette année seulement de l'appartement des préfets en chefs et également de l'aide du meilleur élève de Poudlard (après Miss Granger bien entendu), Mr Drago Malfoy, qui habitera avec toi durant l'année. N'hésite pas à lui poser toutes les questions qu'il te plaira._

 _Cordialement,  
Albus __Perc_ _e_ _val_ _Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,  
Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »_

-Rectification : Je vais vivre avec une blonde décolorée pendant 1 ans...

Ce vieux barbu avait vraiment décidé de me tuer.

* * *

* Mimbulus Mimbletonia : Plante très rare ressemblant à un petit cactus gris, avec des pustules à la place des épines. Elle possède un système de défense étonnant car elle produit de l'Empestine. En grandissant, elle se met à chantonner étrangement quand on la touche. Neville en reçoit une pour son quinzième anniversaire de la part de son grand-oncle Algie.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

DragoMalfoy, assit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ruminait depuis une bonne heure déjà l'humiliation dont il avait fait l'objet et dont Raven Hale était l'auteure, lorsque Pansy entra dans la pièce.  
\- Salut Drago, j'ai une lettre pour toi de la part du directeur, dit-elle en essayant de regarder au travers du papier de l'enveloppe pour voir ce qui était écrit dans cette fameuse lettre.  
Drago se leva, lui prit des mains et l'ouvrit pour commencer à la lire. Pansy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée en soupirant et fixa Drago pendant sa lecture. **  
**  
 _" Cher Mr Malfoy,_  
 _j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année vous ne résiderez pas dans le dortoir de votre maison, mais vous disposerez de l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs. En effet, dans le but de créer une entente durable entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard je vais vous confier la mission de faire rattraper les cours de 1ère, 2ème, 3ème et 4ème années à Miss Raven Hale, qui habitera avec vous, dans une chambre adjacente à la vôtre._  
 _J'espère que vous cohabiterez en Harmonie._

 _Cordialement,_  
 _Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore."_

\- C'EST PAS VRAI?!  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago chéri ?  
Pansy se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et se rapprocha de Drago en lui posant les mains sur le torse.  
\- Laisse-moi Pansy, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et arrête de m'appeler "chéri", ça devient lourd.  
Il s'écarta de la Serpentard dont les mains retombèrent de part et d'autre de son corps.  
\- C'est n'était pas vraiment ce que tu disais cette nuit, répliqua-t-elle avant de monter dans les dortoirs.  
En effet, au cours de l'année dernière, à Poudlard, Drago s'était autorisé de petites escapades dans le dortoir des filles pour y rejoindre Pansy, mais seulement dans le but de tromper l'ennui. Cependant, cette dernière, pendant les vacances d'été, avait décidé que sa "relation libre" avec Drago ne lui suffisait plus et que désormais ils vivraient comme un vrai couple, c'est à dire dans une "relation exclusive" dont le Serpentard ne voulait pas. Il ne se voyait franchement pas se balader au bras de Pansy en lui murmurant des mots doux et en la regardant comme la 8ème merveille du monde (chose qu'elle n'était pas). Enfin bref, Drago avait un autre problème pour l'instant et il ne s'appelait pas Pansy Parkinson mais Raven Hale. Il pressentait que la Gryffondor allait lui poser pas mal de problèmes, mais la seule chose à faire pour éviter le pire était d'aller voir directement le directeur pour essayer de le convaincre de prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour le poste de baby-sitter.  
Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être mécontent de la situation. Une tornade rousse fonçait vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante, en bousculant tout et tout le monde sur son passage. A peine eut-elle atteint le jeune Serpentard que Raven commença à lui hurler dessus:  
\- C'EST TON IDEE?! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU ME DETESTE AU POINT DE VOULOIR ME GÂCHER LA VIE 24 HEURES SUR 24 ?!  
Drago resta tétanisé. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui crier dessus de cette façon. Même pas sa mère. Et d'un côté ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Pas qu'il soit maso, mais le fait qu'on ne le traite plus comme un Tyran et que quelqu'un ne le craigne pas lui faisait du bien. La façon dont Raven faisait abstraction de son rang social et de sa famille sans parler de son sang, lui plaisait.  
STOP! On rembobine. Une petite rouquine hargneuse qui lui criait dessus et qui l'insultait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ça lui plaisait? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne sinon ça allait déraper et sûrement pas en sa faveur.  
Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant combien de temps il était resté dans ses pensées. Il se dit que ça ne devait pas faire si longtemps que ça puisque Raven continuait de le fixer avec ses yeux plutôt flippants, qui changeaient de couleurs en fonction de la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce. Il se ressaisit rapidement et reprit son habituel masque impassible.  
\- C'est pas moi qui est demandé à vivre avec le sosie capillaire des Weasley et à moins que tu sois là pour remercier notre cher directeur de sa décision, je pense qu'on est ici pour la même chose. Maintenant, arrête de crier, tout le monde nous regarde.  
Le ton calme et glacial qu'avait adopté Drago avait apparemment finit d'énerver Raven car elle amorça un geste pour le frapper. Geste qui fut interrompu par Granger, qui s'était faite discrète jusqu'à présent pour éviter que la colère de la nouvelle ne lui retombe dessus.  
\- Si tu le frappe devant témoins tu auras des problèmes. En revanche si tu attends que vous soyez seuls tout les deux ce sera sa parole contre la tienne et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait gain de cause.  
La rouquine regarda Granger d'abord avec un regard surpris, puis lui adressa un sourire avant de baisser la main qu'elle dégagea de son étreinte.  
Drago se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et s'adressa aux deux Gryffondors :  
\- Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué je suis toujours là et ce vieux croulant de Dumbledore n'a toujours pas perdu sa capacité à tout savoir à l'avance donc je pense qu'il nous attend.  
Avec un dernier regard haineux vers Drago, Raven prononça le mot de passe et emprunta l'escalier, précédemment caché par une gargouille et qui montait jusqu'au bureau. Le Serpentard se pressa de la suivre pour éviter de passer pour un con en se pointant 5 minutes après elle. Arrivée devant la porte en chêne, Raven se tourna vers Drago et lui administra une gifle monumentale, qui lui laissa une magnifique marque rouge, en forme de main sur sa joue gauche.  
\- Pas de témoin, pas de problème.  
Sur ce elle ouvrit la porte du bureau sans frapper et se dirigea à l'intérieur, suivi d'un blondinet un peu (beaucoup) choqué.  
\- Je vois que vous avez reçu mes lettres.  
Le directeur regarda les deux élèves tour à tour, visiblement amusé par la situation.  
\- Je voulais justement vous voir pour savoir si tout était en ordre et si ma décision vous convenait.  
Raven, qui n'avait pas perdu le rouge de son visage, ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'idée de vengeance qui avait germé dans l'esprit de Drago. Ce dernier sorti sa baguette et dans un mouvement discret, lança un sortilège de silence sur la jeune fille. Ses lèvres formaient des mots mais aucun son ne sortaient. Drago se glissa à coté d'elle, posa son bras sur ses épaules et répondit au directeur :  
 **-** Elle est trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit, alors je vous remercie en notre nom à tous les deux. On s'est rencontrés seulement ce matin et on se considère déjà comme des frères et sœurs, mais nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez mieux à faire. Bonne journée.  
Drago tira Raven vers la sortie et dès qu'ils furent en dehors de la pièce il se retourna pour lui faire face.  
\- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, Raven Hale. Tu vas regretter la gifle que tu m'a mise. Avoir cru que tu t'en sortirais sans aucune égratignure était ta plus grosse erreur.  
Il s'apprêtait à redescendre les escaliers lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore levé le sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé.  
Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et prononça le contre sort:  
\- _Finite Incantatem_. Voila, maintenant tu peux crier autant que tu veux.  
Avant que la furie rousse ne lui arrache la tête, Drago se précipita en bas des marches et sans se retourner, alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle chambre.  
A son plus grand malheur l'entrée nécessitait un mot de passe. Mot de passe qu'il ne possédait évidement pas. A moins que...  
Il sortit la lettre de Dumbledore qu'il avait gardé sur lui et l'examina en détail. Soudain, un mot lui sauta aux yeux : "Harmonie".  
Le vieux fou était vraiment tordu dans son genre. Mettre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor dans la même pièce pendant 1 ans et mettre un mot de passe comme "Harmonie" pour bloquer l'entrée était vraiment une mauvaise blague. Surtout quand on regardait le tableau qui dissimulait l'ouverture. Un lion et un serpent se faisant face, tous crocs dehors, prêts à se sauter dessus au moindre mouvement brusque. Vive la paix...  
Drago abandonna le tableau et prononça le mot de passe. En entrant dans l'appartement il remarqua que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, en associant les couleurs des deux maisons qui allaient cohabiter, sur le canapé et la moquette qui tapissaient le sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une porte qui était resté ouverte et qui devait abriter la salle de bain à en croire le décor de la pièce. Un vieux parchemin avait été abandonné sur le carrelage, juste devant une autre porte portant le nom et le prénom du jeune homme. Drago, en ramassant le parchemin, en déduit qu'il devait s'agir de sa chambre. Il examina ensuite le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. C'était la lettre que le directeur avait envoyé à Raven. Elle avait du la lâcher après le choque de l'annonce et n'avait pas pris la peine de la ramasser avant de venir lui hurler dessus. Ce sont deux défauts qu'elle allait devoir corriger si elle ne voulait pas être mise a la porte de l'appartement. Drago détestait les gens désordonnés qui l'agressaient à tout bout de champs. Il jeta la lettre et entra dans sa chambre. Ses affaires avaient déjà été transportées ici par les elfes de maison que Poudlard employait, ce qui allait éviter les désagréments d'un déménagement. Il constata également que son lit était fait et arborait des draps aux couleurs vert et argent. Un très bel assortiment selon lui.  
Il n'avait pas encore terminé de faire le tour de sa chambre que des pas se firent entendre dans le salon. Peut être que Raven avait décidé de le suivre pour lui arracher les yeux.  
Drago passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour évaluer le danger et aperçu une tignasse brune et non rousse.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fou ici Granger? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est pas chez toi.  
-C'est parce que tu as peur que Raven soit dans les parages que tu ne sors pas complètement de ta chambre?  
-Non, c'est parce que j'ai peur que ton sang me contamine...

-Malfoy.  
L'interpellé pâlit d'un seul coup quand il vit Raven entrer dans la pièce. Mais bizarrement elle ne paraissait pas aussi en colère qu'elle le devrait. Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Elle paraissait épuisée, vidée. Comme si elle sortait d'une bataille. Elle n'était pas effrayante du tout, elle était perdue. Comme à la tour d'astronomie, elle voulait hurler et cela ce voyait.  
\- Si je t'entends encore une fois insulter Hermione, je fais en sorte que tu bouffes tes yeux au petit-déjeuner de demain.  
Bon d'accord, elle était quand même un peu flippante. Drago laissa tout de même échapper un rictus du bout des lèvres pour dissimuler son angoisse.  
\- Tu penses vraiment me faire peur, Hale?  
Raven tituba légèrement vers la porte de sa chambre et lui répondit :  
\- Si c'est pas le cas pourquoi tu te caches à moitié derrière ta porte ?  
Drago allait répliquer, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que la rousse s'effondra à terre. Il se précipita vers elle en même temps qu'Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Raven tu m'entends ?  
\- Arrête de la secouer comme ça, tu lui fais plus de mal que de bien.  
Il retira sa cape de sorcier, la roula en boule et la glissa sous la tête de Raven.  
\- Elle était déjà dans cet état quand elle est redescendue de chez Dumbledore? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non pas du tout. Elle était un peu pâle et très en colère et Franchement je la comprends après le sale coup que tu lui as fais, mais elle allait bien. Ensuite je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait retourner voir le directeur pour lui demander quelque chose à propos de ses fournitures, je l'ai attendu plusieurs minutes et voyant qu'elle redescendait pas je suis venue ici. Il lui est forcement arrivé quelque chose entre le moment où elle est sortie du bureau et celui où elle est arrivée ici.  
Hermione commençait sérieusement à paniquer et rien n'énervait plus Drago qu'une fille en train de paniquer. Et par dessus le marché, une Gryffondor.  
\- On s'occupera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, mais on ne peut pas la transporter sur une aussi longue distance dans son état, alors vas chercher Mme Pomfresh et dépêche-toi.  
La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait ça louche que Malfoy s'inquiète autant pour Raven, surtout après avoir assisté à leurs échanges plutôt houleux dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul avec elle. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en toi.  
Le blond soupira :  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi non plus, alors comme ça c'est clair. Mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse rentrer en ligne de compte si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Hermione soupira à son tour :  
\- Ok, j'y vais, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle quitta l'appartement en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.  
Drago, pendant ce temps là, porta Raven jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea dessus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fouilla un moment et réussi à trouver une serviette, qu'il roula en boule et une bassine, dans laquelle il fit couler de l'eau froide. Il revint près du lit et tira un fauteuil vers lui pour s'y asseoir. Raven s'était mise à s'agiter et à transpirer tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Drago dégagea les cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son front et appliqua la serviette mouillée dessus.  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Hale. Tu peux me dire pourquoi je m'inquiètes pour toi alors que tu m'insultes et me frappes tout le temps? Tu m'en a fais voir de toutes les couleurs depuis ce matin, alors pourquoi je suis là?  
\- Peut être que tu t'en veux de m'avoir fait un sale coup.  
Drago sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Raven avait ouvert les yeux et cessé de gesticuler.  
\- Moi? M'en vouloir? Je te rappelle que je suis un Malfoy. Les Malfoy ne regrettent rien.  
\- Je vais faire en sorte que ça change ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps à le publier mais j'étais très occupée et en panne d'inspiration ^^' alors avec toutes mes excuses je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et l'envie furieuse de laisser quelques reviews !


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Cet espèce de petit con va me le payer. Je vais lui montrer que vivre avec moi pendant 1 ans n'est pas une partie de plaisir. La vie que lui mène son père et Lord Voldemort va lui paraître fade à côté de celle que je lui prépare. Il veut faire de ma vie un enfer ? Il n'a encore rien vu.

Je descendis les escaliers très vite tout en réfléchissant à ma vengeance. En arrivant en bas Hermione se jeta sur moi en parlant à une telle vitesse qu'il m'était presque impossible de comprendre le moindre mot :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Malfoy est presque parti en courant. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'êtes pas redescendus ensemble ? Il y a un problème ? Vous habiterez quand même ensemble ?  
Je lui plaquai une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête de me bombarder de questions et cela marcha plutôt bien. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son calme elle put poser les questions une par une et je pus enfin y répondre :

\- Dumbledore n'a pas changé d'avis pour la cohabitation, mais c'est de la faute de cet enfoiré de Malfoy.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
\- Il m'a lancé un sortilège qui m'a empêché de parler et pour se venger de la gifle que je lui avais mise juste avant de rentrer dans le bureau, il a raconté qu'on s'entendait super bien et que c'était une telle joie d'habiter ensemble que j'étais trop émue pour parler, finis-je avec une voix de crécelle.  
Hermione réfléchit un instant et déclara:

\- Dumbledore n'est pas dupe, il a sûrement remarqué le manège de Malfoy, mais j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'a rien fait.  
\- Qui sait? Il est peut-être ultra sadique, mais le fait est que Malfoy a cherché la guerre et il l'aura, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention avec lui. Tu t'engages dans un jeu dangereux.  
\- J'adore les jeux dangereux, dis-je en faisant volte-face vers la gargouille qui nous défiait du regard.  
\- Où est-ce que tu vas? M'interpella Hermione.  
\- Je dois toucher deux mots au sadique d'en haut à propos de mes fournitures et du programme que je vais devoir rattraper.  
Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'entendit Hermione avant que je ne disparaisse derrière la gargouille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me pose plus de questions. En réalité, je me foutais pas mal de mes fournitures et du programme, je savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'endroit où me procurer ma baguette, mes livres et même un animal, quant aux cours je verrai tout avec Malfoy. Non, ce qui m'importait était de savoir quand je pourrais revoir mes parents, qu'il soit adoptifs ou pas ils restaient ceux qui m'avaient élevé et me séparer d'eux aussi rapidement me faisait peur.  
Bientôt j'arrivai devant une porte que je commençais à connaitre par cœur à force de me retrouver en face depuis hier. Devant une porte que je commençais à détester également.  
A peine avais-je posé la main sur sa poignée qu'une voix grave me parvint de l'autre côté du bâtant :

\- A Poudlard, comme ailleurs, on frappe avant d'entrer dans le bureau de quelqu'un.  
Il commençait à devenir vraiment flippant celui-là.  
\- Je ne suis même pas encore rentrée, répondis-je agacée.  
\- Autant pour moi.  
Dans sa voix je pouvais entendre l'amusement qu'il prenait à participer à notre petit échange. Malheureusement pour lui cet amusement n'était pas partagé. J'ôtais ma main de la poigné de porte et la dirigeai vers le heurtoir en forme de griffon, que je fis tomber trois fois sur la porte.  
Elle s'ouvrit toute seule et laissa apparaître un vieil homme terrassé par 115 années d'existence et de mensonges. J'avançais jusqu'à me retrouver à moins d'un mètre du bureau. Ses yeux bleus perçant m'observaient. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose, que je pose les questions dont les réponses me manquaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Et pourtant il le fallait. Je pris une profonde inspiration et parlai d'une voix tremblante :

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais revoir mes parents?  
Les joues du directeur s'affaissèrent et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers une armoire, en apparence tout à fait normale, mais qui renfermait une coupe en pierre. Il me fit signe ensuite d'approcher. A chaque pas qui me rapprochait de la coupe, mon cœur faisait un bon dans ma poitrine. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je vis des ombres noires et argentés se mouvoir à la surface du liquide qu'elle contenait.

Je savais ce que c'était. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le directeur me le montrait jusqu'à ce qu'il parle :  
\- Je me doutais que tu allais poser cette question. Je pensais que tu le ferais plus tôt mais ça ne change rien.  
Il garda le silence quelques secondes et reprit :  
\- J'ai été voir personnellement tes parents pour les mettre au courant du fait que tu étais une sorcière. Je voudrais que tu vois par toi même comment cela c'est passé.  
Il sortit un flacon de sa cape, vida le contenu dans la pensine et m'invita à y plonger.

 _La descente fut longue et angoissante. Tout autour de moi des ombres s'agitaient, s'étiraient, se détachaient les unes des autres pour ne plus former que des formes familières à mes yeux. J'atterris brutalement sur le tapis blanc qui tapissait le sol du salon, chez mes parents. En me relevant je m'aperçus que des voix flottaient autour de moi. Elles n'avaient pas de provenance précise, mais après plusieurs secondes, elles se firent plus présentes. Les silhouettes de mes parents se dessinèrent sur le canapé en face de moi et en me retournant je vis celle de Dumbledore. Droit, fier, mais toujours aussi vieux._

 _-_ _Je me présente, je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _\- C'est une blague ? Une école de sorcellerie ?_ _Excusez-moi monsieur, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour des plaisanteries aussi enfantines. Notre fille a disparu et nous sommes très inquiets, alors aillez la gentillesse de sortir de cette maison._ _  
Mon père s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. J'avais envie de lui dire, de lui crier que j'étais là, juste à côté, mais je savais bien qu'il ne m'entendrait pas. Alors je suis restée là, à les regarder sans rien dire.  
_ _\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et tout ce que je dis concerne votre fille._ _  
Mon père fit volte-face tandis que ma mère laissa échapper un léger couinement. Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître un service à thé sur la table basse, en face de lui._

 _\- Comment avez-vous fait ça?_ _Murmura ma mère.  
_ _\- Comme je viens de vous le dire je suis le directeur d'une école de sorcellerie, il est donc logique que je sois moi-même un sorcier._ _  
_ _\- Mais quel est le rapport avec notre fille?_ _Demanda mon père.  
Dumbledore soupira et reposa la tasse qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt.  
_ _\- Votre fille a été admise dans notre école cette nuit. Elle est une sorcière depuis sa naissance._ _  
Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Mes parents se regardèrent et mon père brisa enfin la glace.  
_ _\- Vous mentez. Ma fille n'est pas une sorcière, elle est normale. Ce n'est pas un monstre._ _  
Des monstres? C'est comme ça que mon père voyait les sorciers? Ma gorge se serra et les_

 _larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux._

 _\- On s'en serait rendus compte si notre fille n'était pas comme les autres. C'est quand même nous qui l'avons élevés._

 _\- Elle a été plongée dans le monde moldu dès sa naissance, alors les pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait manifester ont été étouffés. Ce qui fait que personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. Ses parents biologiques étaient eux aussi des sorciers_.

 _Je retins ma respiration, espérant vainement que mes parents disent que j'étais leur vraie fille.  
_ _ _\- Comment savez-vous que nous l'avons adoptée?__ _  
Mon cœur s'arrêta et une pierre tomba dans ma poitrine.  
Alors tout ça était vrai. Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu y croire jusqu'ici mais maintenant j'avais la preuve sous les yeux.  
_ _ _\- Je connaissais ses vrais parents.__ _  
_ _ _\- Alors, Raven est vraiment une... sorcière?__ _  
Ma mère venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche, mais elle parlait comme si elle était dégoûtée de prononcer ces mots.  
_ _ _\- Oui, elle en est vraiment une,__ _ _r__ _épondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.  
_ _ _\- On peut la soigner?__ _Demanda ma mère.  
_ _ _\- Me soigner?! Mais c'est pas une maladie!__ _  
Je savais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'ente_ _n_ _dre mais c'était une trop grosse connerie._

 _ _\- Ce n'est pas une maladie, Mme Hale. C'est un don. Votre fille est une sorcière très puissante et elle va accomplir de grandes choses, mais je pense que ce dont elle a le plus besoin en ce moment c'est de ses parents. Je lui ai appris la vérité sur ses parents biologique, je lui ai dis comment ils sont morts, ce qu'ils étaient, mais pour supporter tout ça elle va avoir besoin de vous.__ _  
_ _ _\- Non.__ _  
Je me retournais vers mon père. "Non"? J'avais besoin d'eux et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était "Non"?_

 _ _\- Non, nous ne l'aiderons pas. Ce n'est plus notre fille, c'est un monstre. Elle trouvera des gens comme elle dans votre école bizarre, mais je ne veux plus qu'elle remette les pieds ici. A partir de maintenant elle sort de notre vie.__ _  
_ _ _\- Comment tu peux me faire ça?! Je suis ta fille, tu m'as élevée pendant 15 ans, tu peux pas faire une croix sur moi sous prétexte que je suis une sorcière!__ _  
Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et j'avais envie de crier tellement fort que ma gorge brûlait.  
_ _ _\- TU PEUX PAS M'ABANDONNE__ _ _R__ _ _! PAS MAINTENANT!__ _  
Je me précipitai sur mon père. Les coups que je lui donnais le traversèrent sans qu'il réagisse, sans que l'expression froide et dure de son visage ne change._  
\- _C'est votre fille..._ _Commença Dumbledore._

 _\- Non, ça ne l'est plus._ _  
Mon père se rapprocha de ma mère et reprit d'une voix aussi dure que ses traits :_

 _-_ _Elle n'est plus rien. Nous voulons qu'elle sorte de notre vie, pouvez-vous faire ça ?_

 _\- NOOONNN!_ _  
_ _\- Oui je peux, mais êtes vous sûrs de votre décision?_ _  
_ _\- Absolument certain._ _Déclara ma mère.  
\- __MENTEUR! VOUS M'AVIEZ JURE DE JAMAIS ME LAISSER TOMBER!_ _  
L'air me manquait quand Dumbledore brandit sa baguette pour effacer une partie de ma vie à jamais.  
_ \- Oubliettes.

 _Tout ce qui suggérait ma présence dans cette maison étaient en train de disparaître. Les dessins que je faisais quand j'étais petite, les photos où j'apparaissais. Absolument tout._

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Quand je sortis la tête de la pensine mon visage dégoulinait de larmes. Je fis plusieurs pas en arrière et dans un souffle déclarai :

\- Ils ont préféré m'oublier plutôt que m'aider.

Ma vision était floue, je ne distinguais plus aucune forme, mais je pus tout de même atteindre la porte du bureau que je refermais dans un mouvement brusque avant de dévaler les escaliers de pierre. Je parcourus une bonne partie du château en courant, jusqu'à me retrouver en face du tableau de l'appartement des préfets, qui serait ma nouvelle maison à présent. Il y avait des chances que Malfoy s'y trouve et si c'était le cas je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me revoit pleurer. Il m'avait déjà surprise dans la tour d'astronomie, il n'était pas question que ça recommence. Je séchais mes larmes et prononçai le mot de passe. J'eus du mal à me hisser à travers l'ouverture, j'avais des vertiges et mes jambes refusaient de coopérer. Des voix se faisaient entendre dans la pièce et il me fallut un moment avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Hermione et de Malfoy.

\- Non, c'est parce que j'ai peur que ton sang me contamine...  
\- Malfoy.  
Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter les insultes d'un blondinet arrogant et le fait qu'il insulte Hermione m'énerva au plus haut point.  
\- Si je t'entend encore une fois insulter Hermione je fais en sorte que tu bouffe tes yeux au petit-déjeuner de demain.

Il ricana et me répondit:  
\- Tu penses vraiment me faire peur, Hale?  
Je marchais tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma chambre et une fois devant la porte je lui dis:  
\- Si c'est pas le cas pourquoi tu te caches à moitié derrière ta porte?

Les images dansaient devant mes yeux et je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que la pénombre m'enveloppait déjà.

Tout était noir. Je ne sentais plus mon corps et je ne voyais rien. Soudain, ce fut un tourbillon de lumière et je vis toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Mes années maternelle, primaire, collège, tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici. Mais quelque chose était différent. Je me voyais, moi, dans ces différentes classes où j'avais toujours eu beaucoup d'amis et de connaissances, mais cette fois toutes ces personnes semblaient ne pas faire attention à moi. Elles semblaient tout simplement m'avoir... oubliées. Je pouvais hurler, frapper, mais personne ne me regardait. C'était le silence total autour de moi lorsqu'un bourdonnement, de plus en plus fort, se fit entendre. Ce bourdonnement se transforma en une voix douce et grave, agréable à entendre. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il s'agissait de celle de Malfoy :

\- ...Tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs depuis ce matin, alors pourquoi je suis là?  
\- Peut être que tu t'en veux de m'avoir fait un sale coup.  
Parler me prenait pas mal d'énergie, mais ça en valait le coup, rien que pour voir sa réaction. Il avait ce qui ressemblait à une serviette dans la main droite, suspendue au-dessus de mon front et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise. Il laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux et me répondit :

\- Moi ? M'en vouloir ? Je te rappelle que je suis un Malfoy. Les Malfoy ne regrettent rien.  
\- Je vais faire en sorte que ça change, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça.  
Je me redressai difficilement, m'assis au bord du lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains.  
\- Dans le monde sorcier vous avez pas un truc contre le mal de crane?  
\- Si, mais dans ce château je suis la seule à posséder des potions susceptibles de vous aider, alors rallongez-vous jeune fille.  
Mme Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'Hermione, qui avait vraiment l'air inquiète. Je lui obéis en râlant un peu. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir ou de me reposer. Elle ordonna à Malfoy et Hermione de sortir et s'approcha de moi en posant sa main sur mon front.  
\- Vous avez encore un peu de fièvre. Prenez ça et demain vous serez sur pied. Dit-elle en me tendant un flacon remplit d'un liquide violet.  
Je le bus et reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller. A peine avait-elle touchée le duvet que le sommeil m'envahit.

Ce fut une nuit sans rêve, durant laquelle j'étais restée endormie. A mon réveil des draps épais m'enveloppaient et quelque chose de chaud me serrait la main. J'ouvris les yeux et le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière quelque chose bougea à côté de moi.  
Malfoy ?! Une tignasse blonde reposait à coté de ma hanche, sur le matelas. Il avait le bras tendu dans ma direction. Un bras musclé soit dit en passant. Mon regard glissa de son épaule jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts refermés sur les miens.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ je vais essayer de poster les prochains régulièrement mais je ne vous promet rien, même si j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 13. Mais pas de panique vous aurez les suivants, peut-être même plus tôt que prévu puisque à priori j'ai toute la nuit pour les poster, après tout va dépendre de ma dextérité avec l'informatique ( qui est proche de 0 sur l'échelle de Richter ), en tout cas je vous encourage à poster des reviews, pour me donner le courage de continuer cette fic ! Merci de votre lecture !


	11. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cela faisait des semaines que Drago ne dormait plus. Quand il y arrivait, il se réveillait systématiquement en sursaut. La peau blême et les yeux rouges sang du Seigneur des ténèbres le hantaient depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour lui lui remettre la prophétie qu'il avait dérobé au Ministère. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait torturé à coup de sortilège _Doloris_ pour ne pas avoir ramené les deux prophéties.

Les nuits commençaient à être longues, mais la douleur de la torture, qui avait perduré, s'estompait peu à peu. Drago fit basculer sa tête sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils du salon dans lequel il était assis depuis deux heures. Il ferma les yeux et pensa. Il pensait à tout et à rien, dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil, quand l'image du visage endormi de Raven s'imposa. Il était passé dans sa chambre après que Mme Pomfresh fut partit, non sans lui lancer un regard suspicieux et avait constaté qu'elle conservait, même endormie, cet air de défi et cette moue préoccupée, qu'elle arborait depuis leur rencontre. Jamais il n'avait vu ça chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle semblait s'être prise toutes les dures réalités de la vie en pleine tête et en l'espace de quelques heures seulement. Elle semblait avoir vécu des épreuves qu'une adolescente de 15 ans n'aurait pas dû vivre.

Un bruit dans la chambre de cette dernière le fit sortir de ses pensées et se raidir. Raven était sensée dormir et avec ce que lui avait donné Mme Pomfresh elle ne devait pas se réveiller avant le lendemain matin. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte close de la chambre, tout en sortant sa baguette. Il posa la main sur la poignée, la fit tourner et poussa le bâtant. Là, devant lui, se tenait Raven. Droite comme un I, les bras le long du corps, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues baignées de larmes. Elle était ailleurs et ne parlait que pour répéter la même chose :

\- Effacée, ils m'ont oublié. Effacée, ils m'ont tous oublié.

Oublié ? Qui l'avait oublié ? La vache, déjà que réveillée elle était pas rassurante, alors en pleine crise de somnambulisme c'était le comble !

Drago rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de la Gryffondor avec précaution. Elle répétait inlassablement les deux mêmes phrases, comme un disque rayé. Il lui passa une main devant les yeux, mais rien n'y fit, elle ne réagissait pas. Il passa ensuite une main dans sa chevelure blonde, ça l'aidait à réfléchir, et à peine avait-il terminé son geste que Raven se tut et s'effondra dans ses bras, les yeux fermés.

\- C'est une habitude de t'évanouir ou quoi ?  
Aucune réponse. Il devina, au rythme de sa respiration qu'elle ne s'était pas exactement évanouie mais plutôt rendormie. En soupirant, il la prit dans ses bras et la recoucha dans son lit. Au moment de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules, Raven se retourna et lui attrapa la main droite, qu'elle serra assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager.

\- Par Merlin, tu as une sacrée poigne pour une fille ! Se plaignit-il.  
Drago essaya plusieurs fois de se libérer, mais à chaque tentative, elle resserrait un peu plus son étreinte autour de ses doigts. Il attendit quelques minutes, dans l'espoir qu'elle le lâche, mais en vain. Le seul fauteuil présent dans la chambre était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre et s'y asseoir. Il opta donc pour le sol recouvert de moquette et posa la tête sur son bras gauche. Pendant qu'il attendait, Drago réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Raven avant de s'écrouler. Quelqu'un l'avait oublié, mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien avoir oublié une tornade pareil ? Même lui était sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait jusqu'après sa mort. Un caractère tel que le sien ça ne s'oublie pas. Ce devait être une personne très importante pour que ça la poursuive jusque dans son sommeil.

Un mouvement près de lui poussa le Serpentard à se redresser. Raven avait tiré sur sa main jusqu'à ce que celle-ci touche le bout de son nez. Il était froid et Drago se demanda comment cela était possible étant donné la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Par la même occasion, il se félicita d'avoir retiré sa cape, retroussé ses manches de chemise et déboutonné les trois premiers boutons de son col. Sans ça il n'aurait jamais pu survivre dans ce four géant. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à trouver la chaleur étouffante, puisque la jeune sorcière libéra une de ses jambes qu'elle passa au dessus de la couverture qui la recouvrait. Jusqu'à présent, le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas fait attention à l'accoutrement de sa colocataire, il était bien trop occupé à la porter dans son lit et à essayer de se libérer de son emprise, mais maintenant que tout était redevenu calme, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de remarquer le bout de tissu qui la couvrait. L'expression « bout de tissu », collait parfaitement à la vision qu'avait Drago à ce moment précis. Ce qu'avait revêtue Raven ne pouvait même pas être qualifié de vêtement ou encore de Pyjama. Était-ce même autorisé à Poudlard de porter des choses pareilles ? Drago ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la nuisette rouge rubis dont Mme Pomfresh avait recouverte Raven et son regard glissa de la poitrine de la Gryffondor, à la ligne de ses fines jambes en passant par la courbe de ses hanches. Jamais Drago n'avait eu aussi chaud de sa vie. Il se gifla mentalement pour essayer de reprendre contenance, en se disant que n'importe quel garçon normalement constitué serait troublé en voyant ça, mais cette pensée ne fit que lui procurer un pincement au cœur. La simple idée qu'un autre que lui aurait put être à sa place le dérangeait.  
Il détourna enfin les yeux et toujours en sentant la pression du nez froid de Raven sur ses doigts, il replongea la tête dans son bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil l'avait envahi et pour la première fois depuis des semaines il passa une nuit sans cauchemar.

La nuit avait été douce, bien qu'inconfortable, mais le réveil le fut beaucoup moins. En effet, la jeune fille s'étant aperçut de la présence de Drago à ses côtés, s'était violemment dégagée de l'étreinte de sa main et lui avait administré un coup de pied dans l'épaule, qui eut pour effet de le projeter à plus d'un mètre du lit.  
\- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! Lui cria Drago, toujours écroulé par terre et se tenant l'épaule.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?! Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?! C'est à toi que je devrai poser la question, je te retrouve dans ma chambre, à moitié couché dans mon lit. Il n'y a rien qui te paraît bizarre ?! Lui répondit Raven en lui lançant son oreiller dessus.  
Elle s'était agenouillée sur le matelas, les mains sur les hanches et lui lançait des regards assassins.

\- Si effectivement, c'est bizarre que tu m'obliges à rester pendant la nuit en m'agrippant la main et qu'après ce soit toi qui soit en colère ! S'emporta Drago.  
Il se releva d'un bon et se rapprocha du lit à grandes enjambées et en plantant son regard dans celui de Raven. Si ses cheveux roux n'avaient pas été là pour réchauffer son visage, il aurait pu croire qu'il se tenait devant une sculpture de glace. Ses traits étaient durs comme de la pierre et elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Tout ça le troublait un peu, mais lui non plus ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas pus t'obliger à rester, je ne me suis même pas réveillée cette nuit !  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Lui demanda-il étonné.  
\- Me souvenir de quoi ? Soupira Raven agacée.  
\- De t'être plantée au milieu de ta chambre en pleurant et marmonnant que quelqu'un t'avait oublié.

Si Drago n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur elle, il n'aurait pas remarqué la douleur qui passa sur ses traits, mais qui repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais me préparer, j'ai pas envie de louper le petit déjeuner.

Elle écarta Drago du lit en le poussant légèrement pour descendre.  
\- C'est vrai que tu aurais besoin de te rhabiller un peu. Dit-il en désignant le morceau de tissu qui lui couvrait le buste et le haut des cuisses.

Raven baissa la tête et rougit d'un seul coups tout en se ruant vers la salle de bain et en traitant Drago de pervers. Ce dernier éclata de rire, mais se reprit rapidement avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre pour se changer. Il descendit ensuite dans la grande Salle et rejoignit la table des Serpentard et par la même occasion ses amis qui ne manquèrent pas de se foutre de lui.  
\- Alors Dragounet, ça se passe bien avec ta rouquine ? Plaisanta Blaise en enfournant un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche.  
\- Laisse tomber ce surnom, tu veux ? Répondit-il.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas cette fille.

\- Quelle surprise, Pansy ! Ironisa Blaise.  
Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et continua :  
\- Je sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup de filles, mais celle-là je la sens pas. Elle est louche et elle dégage des ondes bizarres.  
\- Depuis quand tu captes les ondes des autres ? Fait attention ou tu vas finir comme la vieille folle de Trelawney.

\- Arrête Dray, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'elle était pas nette cette fille.  
\- Evidemment qu'elle est pas nette, elle est chez les bouffondor. Renchérit Blaise.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je vous parle. Regardez. Dit Pansy en pointant du doigt les portes de la grande salle. C'est marqué sur sa tronche qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être là et c'est pas normal pour une Gryffondor.  
En effet, Raven se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, un air blasé collé sur le visage.  
\- Nous non plus on a pas envie d'être ici Pans', mais c'est pas pour ça que tu nous trouves louche. En plus, si on fait pas attention à sa maison, elle est plutôt jolie.  
Cette remarque valut à Blaise deux regards assassins.  
\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Zabini.  
Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la rouquine, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
\- Content de voir que tu as retrouvé tes vêtements, Hale.  
\- Tu n'est qu'un gros pervers Malfoy. Grogna-t-elle.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Drago maintenant, après tout on a passé la nuit dans la même chambre.  
Il avait parlé assez fort pour que certain élève de Serdaigle et Gryffondor l'entende, mais il s'éclipsa vers sa propre table avant que Raven ne s'aperçoive qu'une dizaine de personnes la regardaient de travers.

\- Pourquoi tu souris Dragounet ?  
\- Je ne souris pas. Répondit Drago en se rendant compte que ses lèvres étaient anormalement étirées.  
\- Si , tu souris.  
\- Lâche-moi, Blaise.

\- Tu lui a dis quoi pour qu'elle paraisse aussi en colère ? Demanda Pansy.  
\- Rien qui te concerne.  
Drago se releva et, cette fois, retourna dans l'appartement des préfets, sans avoir mangé quoi que se soit. De toute façon cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne mangeait plus rien, la faim l'avait quittée en même temps que le sommeil. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air aussi amaigri et qu'il se faisait peur à chaque fois que ses yeux s'attardaient devant le miroir.  
Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, après avoir récupéré des vêtements propres dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et entra dans l'immense douche. Il tira le rideau et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son visage pendant quelques minutes. La chaleur détendit les muscles qui s'étaient tendus pendant la nuit qu'il avait passé à moitié par terre.  
Comment ce faisait-il que la seule nuit complète qu'il avait fait depuis des semaines, avait été en compagnie d'une fille qu'il ne supportait pas? Ce n'était peut-être pas dû à elle, tout particulièrement, mais simplement au fait qu'il n'avait pas été tout seul.  
Cette hypothèse le contentait assez pour qu'il essaye de s'en convaincre pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il allait être en retard il se dépêcha de se préparer. Sa première heure était occupée par la Défense Contre les Fronces du Mal, avec la nouvelle professeure, venue tout droit du Ministère, Dolores Ombrage.

Drago avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce cours.


End file.
